


"Define Normal."

by octobersmog



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: not 100 percent happy with this but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Define Normal."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr





	"Define Normal."

**Author's Note:**

> w o w i haven't written in ages lmao i kinda like where i went with this prompt and i guess maybe it's kind of an AU(?) idefk 
> 
> apologies for anything ooc

You stepped into the elevator, checking your watch as you hit the button for the top floor.

9:17

You were early.

You’d never been inside Stark Tower, hadn’t wanted to. Unfortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D. had deemed Tony Stark a ‘concern’ after the Ultron incident. And you were the unlucky bastard to be given the job. Without a doubt, some of your colleagues would have killed for the chance to be Tony Stark’s babysitter, but you, on the other hand, had only wanted to swan-dive out the window. There was no denying that you and Tony had history, but that had been years ago; when you were both barely more than twenty.

The elevator came to a stop, too soon for your liking. The doors opened, revealing the one and only, Tony Stark.

You strode briskly forward and stuck your hand out, not missing a beat. “Mr. Stark.”

“Y/N.” He shook your outstretched hand.

Despite not having seen Tony for years, he’d hardly changed. You weren’t going to bullshit anyone, the time you spent with Tony had been the some of the happiest times in your life, and that sure as hell wasn’t going to change any time soon.

Neither of you had wanted it to end, but you’d both agreed that it was for the best. You’d both gradually focused solely on your careers, and that had led to the many arguments between you both, more often than not ending with one of you storming out of the small apartment you shared.

“Agent L/N. Not Y/N.” You withdrew your hand. “I take it S.H.I.E.L.D informed you why I’m here.”

“Of course,” he replied. “Scotch?” He gestured to a couple of glasses on the nearby counter.

You suppressed the small part of yourself that wanted to smirk. No doubt he’d rehearsed all of this beforehand. That was the Tony you knew. 

“You know I don’t drink anymore,” you said, curtly.

You hadn’t had a drink in years. At a time, you would have drunk it like water, but that had drastically changed after you and Tony broke up.

“Just being polite.” He took a sip, leaning against the counter. “Why are you here, (Y/N)?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. Nothing more,” you replied, steeling your eyes.

“You really expect me to believe that you’re here for work? Admit it.”

You glared, crossing your arms. “I am here strictly on S.H.I.E.L.D. business, Mr. Stark, and I would appreciate it if you would stay professional, rather than dragging up the past. Keep it normal.”

“Define normal.”

You didn’t know what to say to that. You were kidding yourself if you thought any of this was going to even loosely resemble 'normal’.

Something flashed across his face, and his eyes softened slightly. “I saw you,” he said, quietly. “All those times. When you just stood outside.”

You tried desperately to keep your face blank. He knew. You weren’t stupid, you knew that Stark Tower was crawling with security and cameras, but you didn’t think he actually checked it himself.

That was why you’d never been inside. You just couldn’t, wouldn’t stir up old emotions, it wouldn’t have helped either of you. So you’d just stood outside and remembered. Remembered all those times you’d spent with each other. Remembered how much you’d loved him, still loved him. Remembered that he wasn’t yours anymore. Especially not since Pepper Potts had come along.

“That was nothing to do with you.” You swivelled your eyes to his, in no uncertain words telling him to back off.

“Fine.” He downed the rest of his scotch. “Now, unless S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks there’s another Ultron hatching in my lab, I’d appreciate it if you left me to stew for a while. Security’s ten floors down.” He turned away.

You stalked back into the elevator, tight lipped, clenching your hands as you tucked them behind your back. The elevators closed, leaving Tony Stark alone, the glass still clutched in his hand.


End file.
